


twinks and masters

by DemiraWithers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiraWithers/pseuds/DemiraWithers
Summary: In a world of twins and masters, Harry Potter knows exactly what he wants and how to get it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 19





	twinks and masters

It was a huge fight. The biggest they had ever had. Harry knew that Severus would get mad, but he also knew that he would win and get his way in the end, and most importantly what Severus would want, but would never confess to.

Every Thursday they would visit Malfoy manor together for a friendly, but oh so boring dinner. Harry had always been a good observer, and that way had found out some pretty interesting facts. It was also made easier that he was 'just a twink'. Twinks were supposed to be pretty and silent. Not voice opinions, and be always polite. Harry played his role really well, unless he was alone with his Severus behind closed doors. There he would share his observations, and critisism on others. Usually Severus would love to hear the stories that Harry would be able to tell, but not so tonight.

It was after another Thursday that Harry voiced his latest story.

''I tell you Severus, they are both Masters, and forced together by an arranged marriage. I have counted the times that Lucius has let his eyes wander towards me, and do you know how often?''

Severus wanted to answer, but got right away interrupted by Harry.

''Fourty-five times. And not just a quick passing, but a real look, with hunger in his eyes. He does not want to be married to Narcissa! Now guess how many times Narcissa has looked my way with the same look in her eyes?''

Severus didn't ever bother to give an answer and just stayed silent.

''Sixty-three times, Severus! Sixty-three! Now why would an 'obedient pretty twink' look at me as if I'm prey? I will tell you! She's not a pretty little twink at all!''

By this time Harry was half shouting and breathing hard trying to get his point across. Severus just raised his eyebrow and quietly said, ''And what will you have me do with this information?''.

And this where their biggest ever fight began. Harry knew this would be hard for Severus to accept, but he would get his way.

''You want lucius, always have and always will'' Harry deadpanned. ''And frankly, I do too''.


End file.
